


The Silver Platter

by bubblyani



Category: The Take (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: After a party, Freddie Jackson stays back. Leaving the two of you alone. And when opportunity is handed to you on a Silver Platter, you don't waste it. Especially when you desire him.





	The Silver Platter

You were always fascinated by him. So tonight was no different. Tonight, when he sat on the settee never looking relaxed, taking in a puff off his cigar, with his sharp eyes piercing through the television screen. Oh! to be resting against that body, to be touched by those lips, to be washed completely by his gaze. You were more than fascinated by him. Truthfully you were ignited by him. 

Stimulated. Aroused with simple desire. 

In a matter of few seconds, you observed and experienced all in detail while you continued to wash the soap off the snack bowls and extra glasses. Unexpectedly, the mini party resulted by the gang’s impromptu meeting at your flat, was a smashing success. And as time passed by, the group lessened in numbers, leaving only Freddie Jackson to linger in the living room. 

Wiping your hands with the towel, you brushed the loose hair off your face as you inhaled deeply. Not so often that you’d find yourself alone with him. Thus, tonight felt like a blessing in disguise. 

Freddie’s attention shifted in an instant the moment his eyes caught your figure nearby. The television seemed pretty much non-existent as he quietly watched you slowly bend down, your denim shorts tightly accentuating your waist and more when you extended your arm to pick up that empty beer bottle that got in the way. You felt his eyes on you so strongly. You wanted his eyes on you so badly. And as you heard that low chuckle exiting him, you knew you have succeeded. 

“Y/N Y/N…” he said, “…you’re looking _quite fit_ today ” his tone so deep, taking his sweet time while you walked back to the kitchen. 

“Really?…” you asked, turning back to him as you leaned against the pantry, “I suppose I am…” you said, your own tone growing soft, “if _you_ think so”

Chuckling in amusement, he sat back spreading his legs , “Well then… why don’t ya come over and give a kiss to good ol’ Freddie eh?” He purred. 

It was unbelievable how he handed you the chance on a silver platter. So, who were you to refuse? 

“Oh…” you began, pushing yourself off the pantry, “I can do _more than one_…” you said, lust clearly gathered in heaps and bounds as you walked over. The cushion creaked when your knee rested on it, your entire weight placed on it when you proceeded to climb on top of him, straddling with ease. Especially when the other was more than cooperative. Grabbing his cigar with one hand, you wrapped the other around his neck before your lips engulfed his for a generous kiss. 

The softness of his lips were true to their appearance, and you desperately clung on to them as if it was your dear life. Humming in pleasure, Freddie responded with his hands graciously on your waist, slowly moving towards your buttocks, palming the cheeks only to squeeze them tightly as the kisses grew deep. His tongue smothered yours with pleasure so intense that you did not have time to savor it. Impulse forced you to hold on to his brunette locks and press yourself against his stomach. 

Breaking away halfway through your built up moans, you smiled mischievously at the confused Freddie when you gracefully brought the cigar to your lips, stealing a puff with your eyes locked in with his. As you took it off, you moved your head closer so that you were merely centimeters away, opening your mouth into his, transferring the intoxicating vapor.

“I hope you’re happy Fred…” you breathed, fingers making contact as you handed him his cigar. “Ohhh….” he began, silky smoke exiting his lips, “…yes babe” he said, watching you with admiration. Satisfied, you playfully slapped his hands away with a giggle , getting up. 

The silver platter was handed to you, and you did not hesitate to get a taste. But when you felt yourself being pulled back by Freddie with a growl, right back to his lap, you knew the tasting was not yet over. 

“What is it Freddie?…” you pouted, feigning innocent curiosity, “Don’t you have to go?” Those deep, low chuckles you longed for, they returned. 

“Ahh…not until _this…” _he said, placing your hand over his clothed erection, “…is taken care of” he added, with his ever so naughty smile. 

Lips parted with excitement, you felt yourself involuntarily grind against his thigh, which clearly brought the fountain of arousal between your thighs to light.

The silver platter remained unmoved, as Freddie continued to smoke, indulging the view of you; You peeling off, pushing down and unhooking every item of clothing till you were remained with absolutely nothing. The platter was clearly in your possession as you seductively perched on his fully clothed frame which suddenly seemed tighter at certain places. It wasn’t so hard to replace his cigar with your hungry lips instead. You did not regret taking possession as his hands wandered over your naked body; feeling every inch of your skin gingerly while you held on to his thighs, throwing your head back in pleasure. The silver platter tempted you to take in larger bites, as your body took him in his penetration. And those bites were irresistible as his pillowy lips brushed against the softness of your breasts and your hardened nipples with passion. 

As you held on to him, sinking and rising in rhythmic motion with him inside you; as his curses were akin to heavenly harps to which you sang along with your moans of pleasure, you realized. 

You realized that in the end, you did not just taste the chance from the silver platter, you simply devoured it. 


End file.
